User blog:Fobarimperius/1-2
“Roughly two hours ago, strange lights and several explosions dotted this national park, however the source of these explosions and odd sightings are currently unknown. While federal and local authorities are looking into the situation and have not yet released many details, it appears a large vehicle of some sort was ripping apart portions of the national park like a bulldozer. Authorities are trying to find the vehicle, but the tracks seem to come to a halt roughly thirty feet from my position“. The video switched from the news reporter at the park back to the news anchor at the station. While they spoke about the situation, Lucifer sat in his chair, stroking his forehead slowly with four of his fingers, his thumb digging into his cheekbone. A serious headache consumed him, brought on by the absurdity of the situation he was dealing with. His tank had to be forcibly lifted out before the authorities arrived, his test subject was gone, and his base of operations would have to keep quiet until this blew over. Just the thought of waiting a week to search for the three that stole his subject filled him with rage. He stood up, put on his white cotton gloves, grabbed his lab coat, and stepped out of his office into the elevator. The darkness of his room blinded him as he stepped into the bright warehouse that was his lab. The warehouse was typically filled with a large variety of people working on a huge assortment of projects ranging from vehicular weaponry to laboratory science, however everything had been suspended with the intention of doing everything they needed to place the warehouse on lock-down and low power. The goal was to avoid detection as best as possible until the situation blew over. Despite this, everything went quiet as the entirety of the building turned to look at their commander. His long red hair was not difficult to miss, neither was his solid white clothing, but most of all his anger at the situation was unmistakable. His smile belied a seething fury that everyone knew would be handed out to someone, but nobody was sure how he would direct it or who he would direct it at. The security that was supposed to guard his project? The team behind his Berith tank that failed to move through foliage? The recovery team that failed to gather the subject and had to retreat? Tension rose in the room as most refused to try and breathe in fear that he would respond like a predator who has heard his nervous prey. As Lucifer stepped off his glass elevator and walked across to the middle of the warehouse, he observed the silence of his staff and said nothing until he came to a stop. Lucifer smiled prominently as he called his staff to him in a cheerful manner. “Would you all gather around me, please? I would like to address our unfortunate mishap.” His staff of two hundred moved around him as he moved several large metal crates into a makeshift stage on which to stand. “Would the head of the Berith research, the head of my S E T security, and the head of recovery operations step up here please?” While many individuals felt a sigh of relief, the three called to the stage made their way onto the containers. The security head nearly slipped as he made his way up to Lucifer on the container. “Please don't hurt yourself” Lucifer responded cheerily. The three individuals stood on the containers. “Kneel please” Lucifer asked quickly, his request he asked in the same tone one would call a waitress at a restaurant. The three individuals knew not what would happen, but decided it would be best to just listen and do as he asks. Perhaps none of them would be reprimanded too harshly. “I would like everyone to take a good look at these three. You see, when you mess up, these three have to reprimand you.” Lucifer paced across the container behind them. “Therefore when they mess up, I have to reprimand them. I would like to make this a spectacle because what has happened here is by far the most infuriating thing I have ever dealt with, and that’s saying a lot as you all know.” Lucifer stopped behind the head of the Berith research team “Do you know why I am angry with you?” The Berith researcher froze for a second, breath caught in her throat. She tried to think up an excuse “Lucifer, commander-“ “upupup, I did not ask for an excuse, I asked for a response. Do you. Know why. I am angry?” She feared making eye contact and, while staring at the people in the room, responded with, “The tank couldn’t clear the foliage in the forest”. “A tank, a weapon created extensively for heavy warfare and able to traverse nearly any terrain, was forcibly air-lifted out by our extremely expensive recovery ship. I was told the vehicle was ready, and yet when it came time to use it at a very crucial moment, the machine failed to perform. I pay you people to build these things. I am not an engineer who works on machines, you are, and you failed me.” Lucifer walked behind the recovery specialist “And how about you, do you know why I am upset with you?” The man responded quickly, having thought about his response. “We couldn’t kill the three individuals who infiltrated the organization.” “Close, but that’s not it. I couldn’t care less if they lived or died. Well... I didn't care before, but they're certainly going to die now. Anyways, what I am upset about is that despite a total of forty six rounds being discharged, not a single one slowed our targets. A recovery team who apparently can’t hit two children and a middle-aged man carrying a glowing person on their back.” Lucifer walked behind the security team leader. “And do you know why you have upset me?” The security team lead slowly turned to look at Lucifer. Lucifer responded quickly “I would not turn your head if I were you friend. I would simply respond to the question.” “I… those three individuals got the target…” “You let them get the target.” “N-no commander, I tried-“ Lucifer gripped the back of his head harshly. A shout caught in his mouth as he felt his hair being yanked and his skin being pulled. The vice grip from Lucifer was incredible, but he dared not say a word. Lucifer continued smiling and keeping a cheerful tone. “Then you didn’t try hard enough. You let three individuals get away with a test subject that has taken ten years of preparation and still needed another few. Because of your inadequacy, I used a tank that didn’t work, wasted over forty rounds of ammunition, and used fuel on our recovery ship. Most importantly, I am now out of a decade of my life, and there’s not enough money in the world that pays back stolen time. You see, this is all your fault in the end. All you had to do was cover one person, and you failed.” “I’ll do better next time commander Lucifer, I will!” Lucifer chuckled cheerfully. “No offense, but why would it make sense for me to use you again when you failed on such an expensive project? Do better next time? Oh don’t worry, there won’t be one.” In an instant, Lucifer spun the man around, and jammed his fingers through the man’s eyes. Searing pain shot through him as his eyes splattered in their sockets, blinding him in an instant as blood ejected onto Lucifer’s gloves. He screamed at the top of his lungs in vain, an instinctive response for help. Luckily for him, it was over only a brief second later as Lucifer took the pistol from his belt and chambered a shot through his eye socket. His body fell limp and he hit the metal container before falling off with a sickening thud to the floor. The room remained incredibly silent, the gaze of the staff shifted from the dead man on the floor to Lucifer himself, who retained his smile. The blood from the man slowly dribbled off Lucifer’s gloves and coat until they were, once again, a bright white, as if they had never been touched or refused to let the blood stay. “The two of you may step down now”, Lucifer said quickly. The recovery specialist and Berith engineer wasted no time scrambling off the container and onto the floor. They stood at the front of the crowd, silent, and focused. In their minds all they could think was that they were happy they had been spared. Lucifer may not do this kind of thing often, but when he does, someone is not walking away. “I don’t like having to kill off my own staff team, but if a visual aid is needed for you people to realize the severity of the situation, then I think it is only fitting I demonstrate how badly you all screwed up. Of course some of the blame sits on the shoulders of those three maniacs who took my project, which will be recovered and they will be executed, however I pay you all to do a certain job. There have to be absolutely no more deaths as long as you all do what I say and, for the most part, some of you are, but it’s clear to me that if three divisions in my organization have failed, well…” Lucifer scanned the audience with the pistol. The audience held their breath hoping he was just trying to scare them. He then lowered the pistol. “We’ll all have to do what we have to. We’re on lock-down now, so all staff on research projects will be reassigned to other projects regarding recovery of our specimen. The one who actually recovers the subject will be referred to The Doctor, and given a Head Researcher position of their own. No more being bossed around, you’ll call your own shots. Okay friends, let’s break!” Lucifer clapped his hands and his staff returned quickly to their duties, two of his staff picked up the body to move to the morgue. Lucifer himself headed back to his office to make sure all communication was downed. “Commander Leviathan” A man dressed in all black entered a small, unlit room coated in monitors brightly shining blue lights to the door. In the chair in the room sat a man obscured by the light from the monitors, his back turned. “Yes, officer?” “It seems Commander Lucifer shut down communication to LAD.” The one he spoke to, Leviathan, simply smirked. “Thank you, officer. Return to your post.” “Yes sir.” The man left the room swiftly. Leviathan placed his pale fingers together. “I wondered what it is you screwed up this time, Lucifer.” 1-3 Category:Blog posts